Think Inside the Box
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: The boys help Isabella and the Fireside Girls raise money by creating a new breakfast cereal. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz plots to rid the Tri-state area of all electric cables.


**Summary: **The boys help Isabella and the Fireside Girls raise money by creating a new breakfast cereal. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz plots to rid the Tri-state area of all electric cables.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **I have only recently gotten into Phineas & Ferb, having caught an episode (or twenty) on YouTube and TV and when I finally got the idea to write a P&F Fanfiction I said to myself "Self!" I said "I know what I'm going to do today." No seriously, I said that. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Flynn-Fletcher Residence…**

Phineas and Ferb sat at the breakfast table, quietly munching away eating a bowl of Fruity Rainbow Flakes with Perry the Platypus sitting on the floor nearby. Linda shoved her car keys into her pocket while standing behind the kitchen counter. Candace was standing nearby with her cell phone in hand.

"Come on Candace, there's a special on laundry detergent and my favorite hairspray at the supermarket today." Linda said as Candace trudged after her, hunched over in annoyance.

"But mom! Why do I have to go to the store with you? I'm waiting for an important call!" Candace groaned.

"Candace, if this is just another excuse to try and get your brothers into trouble then I'd rather you keep moving towards the car. Your father is engrossed in organizing our old music albums from our wonder years and I need a hand doing the shopping." Linda said as Candace glared at her two brothers and finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She mumbled as she followed after Linda. Back at the breakfast table, Phineas was just pouring on more cereal when Isabella walked up in her Fireside Girls uniform.

"Hi Phineas!" She said with a smile.

"Oh hey Isabella." Phineas replied friendlily.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked, rocking forward slightly on her feet.

"Just eating breakfast. You want some? You might get the cereal box prize." Phineas said as Isabella hopped into a chair (next to Phineas of course).

"No thank you, I already ate breakfast. But I was wondering if I could get your help." Isabella said with a loving and pleading smile.

"Sure. What'cha needin'?" Phineas asked, mimicking her catchphrase, causing Isabella to giggle internally.

"The Fireside Girls are running low on money. We've tried bake sales, door-to-door cookie sales, lawn mowing, and real estate investment advising, but our funds are still shrinking." Isabella explained as Phineas scratched his chin in thought.

"Gee, that is a bit of a problem. Hmm." Phineas said as he looked around in thought. Ferb then started refilling his bowl with cereal. The cereal box prize then rolled out (a round pink folding hand mirror with a unicorn printed on and inside the lid) and rolled over and bumped into Phineas's hand. Phineas picked up the toy and looked at the cereal box in Ferb's hand. That's when the light bulb appeared over his head…figuratively speaking.

"That's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said, earning a curious look from Ferb. Just then Isabella noticed something.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Isabella asked, noticing that Perry was missing.

(Cue Perry the Platypus theme.)

Perry, fedora on his head, snuck into the bathroom and opened the right side door on the cabinet under the sink, slamming the door once inside. There was then a crash from inside and he soon emerged with a bucket on his head and a toilet brush in hand. He quickly ripped the bucket off his head, stuck the brush into the bucket and tossed it back inside the cabinet. He closed the door and then quickly opened the cabinet door on the left side before climbing inside and disappearing down a suction tube to his lair under the house. He quickly was dropped into his chair before the widescreen TV showing the image of Major Monogram.

"Agent P. Sorry about the mix up with the bathroom access tube. I thought I told Carl to fix that." Major Monogram said as Carl could be heard whimpering from off screen.

"Sorry sir." Carl said meekly.

"Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying up a large amount of safety scissors. You know those little scissors like they give you in kindergarten? Well we don't exactly know what he's planning to do with them but we're sure it was listed in the summary…and that it's no good. You know what to do Agent P." Major Monogram said as Perry (ahem) Agent P. saluted and his chair suddenly launched him backwards and off screen.

**Meanwhile…**

Candace and Linda entered the supermarket, Candace following reluctantly behind her mother.

"Alright, we need to pick up some cereal, shampoo, hairspray, potato chips…" Linda said, rattling off things from her list as she pushed the cart down the way. Candace sighed in frustration. She then paused with a curious expression on her face. She then rubbed her chin in thought.

"Hmm, my Busting-senses are tingling. Better call Stacy." Candace said, whipping out her cell phone and speed-dialing Stacy.

"Hey Candace! What's up?" Stacy replied from the other end.

"Stacy, I'm sensing that Phineas and Ferb are up to something again. Can you go over to my house and see what they're up to?" Candace asked.

"Wish I could but I can't. I'm at the store with my mom." Stacy replied.

"Really? So am I!" Candace said. (Needle scratch sfx). Candace looked behind her to see Stacy looking over her shoulder at her.

"Okay this is a first." Candace said blankly.

"Wish I could help you out Candace, but we just got here." Stacy said as Candace sighed.

"So how am I supposed to bust my brothers when I'm here?" Candace asked.

"I dunno. Maybe you could call someone to help. Maybe Jenny?" Stacy asked as Candace shook her head.

"Nah, she's out of town attending some sort of "Save the Mongoose" rally. She's out." Candace said as Stacy put a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"Face it Candace, you might just have to live with the fact that you can't bust your brothers this time." Stacy said as Candace sighed.

"This feels so-…so…wrong." Candace said. Stacy then started to guide her towards the cosmetics aisle.

"Come on Candace, let's go look at some of the new makeup brands or some hunky guys in the magazines. That'll cheer you up." Stacy said as Candace let out a whimper.

"By the way, I think we can hang up our phones now. People are starting to give us weird looks." Stacy said, snapping her cell phone shut.

"_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"**_

Perry the Platypus kicked down the door to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab only to trip over an electrical cord and immediately become tangled up in a neatly tied bundle of electrical cords.

"Ah Perry the Platypus! Seems like you've become a little tangled up, and by tangled up I mean in electrical cords." Doofenshmirtz said as he approached the trapped Platypus who simply stared at his nemesis.

"What? You were expecting something more cliché? (Pfft) As if. Those are so yesterday. (Sigh) Come on, let's get the evil rant over with." Doofenshmirtz said as he led the tangled platypus (who could still walk/waddle/whatever-it-is-he-does-to-move), towards a giant machine that looked like a giant metal crossbow.

"Behold, my latest creation, the De-cable-inator! By buying up the most scissors I could afford on my budget, I have created a weapon that can cut through anything! Why do I do this you ask? Well for years I have been tripped by the electric wiring to all sorts of electrical gadgets and gizmos and now to exact my revenge I shall destroy all electric cables in the tri-state area!" Doofenshmirtz explained in typical evil monologue style before turning back to Perry.

"So what do you think? Too much?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Perry just arched a furry eyebrow.

"What? You don't think it'll work? Oh you need a demonstration. Here, let me show you." Doofenshmirtz said as he pulled a remote from his jacket and pressed the big red button on it. Nothing happened. He pressed the button again. Nothing happened.

"Oh for crying out loud! What's wrong with this thing I plugged it in just a few minutes ag-." Doofenshmirtz said before turning and spotting Perry the Platypus, still bound in electrical cable.

"Wait-wait, don't tell me. That's the plug to the De-cable-inator, isn't it?" Doofenshmirtz asked as Perry shrugged. Doofenshmirtz sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. You stay there. I'll find an extension cord." Doofenshmirtz said before tripping over some extra wiring attached to Perry.

"Oh come on! Tripped by the cable to my own -inator, now that's just insulting!" Doofenshmirtz complained.

**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence…**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls were standing in the backyard looking up at the newly built cereal factory.

"Check it out. This factory will produce the latest and greatest, yet still highly nutritious breakfast cereal to have been released in years. We call it, S'more-mallo-O's." Phineas explained proudly.

"That name is so lame." Buford said, earning annoyed looks from the Fireside Girls. One of the girls was preparing to place a "Committed a Homicide" patch on her sash.

"It's named in honor of the best selling Fireside Girls cookie brand. S'more-mallo cookies." Phineas explained as Isabella popped up.

"The chewy cookie made of real chocolate and marshmallows with a graham cracker coating." Isabella explained quickly. Buford paused in thought.

"Hmm, I retract my previous statement." He said.

"All proceeds go to benefit the Fireside Girls. Plus, every box has a cool prize inside." Phineas said as Ferb held up what looked like a life sized Platypus doll.

"A Platypus doll?" Buford asked.

"A Perry the Platypus doll." Baljeet corrected, earning a glare from Buford.

"Hey, tomorrow's Wedgie Awareness Day. How aware are you?" Buford asked as Baljeet trembled.

"What's so cool about it?" One of the Fireside Girls asked. Ferb pulled on a pull string on the back of the Platypus doll. It then let out Perry's usual rattling sound. The girls and Baljeet all let out a unison "Aww" of adoration.

"Is that it?" Buford asked. Ferb then put the doll on the ground, causing the doll to quickly transform into a platypus themed fighting robot, a remote control popping out from the back of it when the transformation was complete. The onlookers clapped appropriately.

"Each Remote Controlled Action Platypus comes with a fully functional jetpack, grappling hook, and voice transmitter." Phineas explained as the Action-Platypus demonstrated each of the aforementioned abilities. It then started playing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" and dancing to it.

"Hey, you never said it could rock out." Baljeet said before Buford gave him a wedgie.

"It was a last minute addition." Ferb said.

"Well, this cereal isn't getting made itself. Let's go everybody!" Phineas said as they hurried into the factory to start producing the cereal.

"Um…hello?" Baljeet called out, revealing that he had been hung to the tree by his underwear. He glanced up into the tree and then back towards the factory.

"Uh guys, there's a hornet's nest over here." Baljeet said worriedly.

(Cue Cereal Jingle)

Fireside Girl's chorus:  
Oh when you're lookin' for a great way to start the day,  
then you needn't look too far!  
Just pick up a box of S'more-Mallo-O's to make you shine like a star!

Isabella: For a healthy treat, you just can't beat…

Fireside Girl 1: If you're feelin' cold and that makes you feel old…

Fireside Girl 2: Then warm up to the perfect snack!

Isabella: That'll put you back on track!

Fireside Girl chorus: (Breaking into the Fireside Girl's song)  
We're Fireside Girls, one and all  
and together we belong.  
we wear our patches upon our sashes,  
and stand cute, small, and strong.  
This is the Fireside Girls Cereal Song...  
and it's not too terribly long!

(End Song)

**Back at the store…**

Candace and Stacy were walking down the cereal aisle, simply wandering around.

"So do you think that Jeremy would like my hair in curls?" Candace asked curiously.

"I dunno. I don't exactly see you with curly hair." Stacy replied as Candace shrugged. Her eye twitching slightly.

"I guess not then. Oh hey, hang on, mom said that we needed cereal." Candace said as they stopped and turned to the wall of cereals before them.

"Fruity Rainbow Flakes again?" Stacy asked picking up a box.

"Nah, I'm so sick of that stuff. Maybe something different. A little change is good. Hmm. Hey this is new." Candace said picking up a box of S'more-Mallo-O's off the shelf.

"S'more-mallo-O's? I didn't know the Fireside Girls had their own brand of cereal." Stacy said as Candace shrugged.

"Maybe the local troop is trying to get a mass merchandizing patch or something." Candace said dismissively as she looked at the box curiously.

"Now why is my Bust-o-meter going off when I hold this box?" Candace asked as she turned the box around, revealing a picture of Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet in the upper right corner of the box, each giving a thumbs up with the caption "Boys like it too!" Candace immediately grinned evilly.

"Oh now I've gotcha! There's no denying it this time! They are so busted!" Candace said, running off in an instant to try and locate her mother, leaving a bewildered Stacy behind. Stacy picked up another box and looked at the back.

"Aww, a free Action Platypus doll enclosed. Hmm, now why does it look like Perry?" Stacy asked curiously.

"_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"**_

"Finally I found an extension cable. You can get back into your trap now Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said as Perry, who had been reading a copy of Evil Beat magazine, quickly got back into the tangle of wires. Doofenshmirtz then plugged in an orange cable to the same mess of tangled wires.

"Now then where were we? Oh yeah! A demonstration of the De-cable-inator's power!" Doofenshmirtz said as he whipped out the remote and pressed the big red button. Instantly the De-cable-inator turned and aimed itself right at Perry before firing a pair of safety scissors at him. The scissors proceeded to cut the extension cord, killing power to the De-cable-inator and freeing Perry simultaneously.

"Aw come on! That's just not fair!" Doofenshmirtz groaned before getting smacked across the face by Perry's beaver tail.

"You might have escaped my trap, Perry the Platypus, but you will not get the best of me!" Doofenshmirtz declared as he pressed a button on a different remote and instantly a bucket of water was dumped on the floor next to Perry. Perry blinked at Doofenshmirtz curiously.

"Now why did I even invent the Bucket-o-water-inator in the first place?" Doofenshmirtz asked before he whipped out another remote and pressed a button, causing a metal cage to drop down over Perry.

"Ah now that's better. Now to replace the extension cord on the De-Cable-inator." Doofenshmirtz said before tripping over another cable but this time becoming trapped like Perry was a moment ago.

"Okay now this is really embarrassing!" Doofenshmirtz said as Perry rolled his eyes.

**Back at the cereal factory…**

"Sales are through the roof, Ferb! I can't believe we're selling this well!" Phineas said as Ferb sat at a desk, working on one of the Action Platypus dolls. Isabella walked in with a clipboard.

"We're getting complaints that the Action Platypus dolls are having problems. Something about the jetpacks not working right." Isabella said as Phineas scratched his chin.

"That's not good. Ferb how are the modifications going?" Phineas asked. Ferb replied with a simple, thumbs up.

"Good. Hey Isabella, I was just about to ask Baljeet how we're doing, come on." Phineas said as he walked over to the window where Baljeet was still hanging by his underwear to the tree but he had a desk elevated up to him and a banker's visor on his head.

"Hey Baljeet! What's the latest on our sales?" Phineas asked.

"Supply is not meeting demand. S'more-Mallo-O's are selling like hotcakes. We need to increase our supply. Also, I am starting to chafe and lose feeling in my legs." Baljeet reported.

"Thanks Baljeet, we'll get ya down soon! Hey Buford!" Phineas called down to Buford who stood guiding the shipping trucks back into the loading docks.

"What?" Buford called back up.

"How's our shipping? We meeting the quota?" Phineas asked as Buford shrugged.

"How would I know? I can't even count that high!" Buford replied.

"Perhaps putting him in charge of shipping was not such a good idea after all." Phineas said as Isabella shrugged. Down below, a truck driver approached Buford.

"Alright, ready for my next pick up." The driver said before he noticed Buford, "Say, aren't you a little young to be in charge of shipping?"

"Aren't you a little old to be getting a wedgie?" Buford asked back, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes. Yes I am." The driver replied, backing away slowly, and keeping a hand on his waistline simultaneously.

**Back at the market…**

Candace was searching all over for her mother with a box of S'more-mallo-O's tucked under her arm. She finally spotted her and started running towards her. She unfortunately tripped over a clerk that was marking various objects with his price-tag-Inator (another fine product from D.E.I.).

"Hey watch it!" The clerk complained as Candace scrambled up off the ground and continued to hurry towards her mother.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" Candace shouted repeatedly.

"Ugh, Candace! How many times have I told you to stop running and shouting in the store?" Linda asked.

"But Mom! Check this out!" Candace said turning the back of the box towards Linda who looked at it calmly.

"An Action Platypus doll? You think the boys might like one?" Linda asked as Candace arched an eyebrow.

"Huh? No! Look, here!" Candace exclaimed, pointing to the top corner.

"Ooh it's on sale. Great find Candace. Now all we have to do is check out and we're done." Linda said as Candace turned the box around towards her. Much to her dismay the image of the boys had been covered over by multiple price stickers. Candace groaned and slumped over as she started heading towards the cereal aisle. Then a light bulb went off over her head and she giggled manically.

"Wait a minute. We're almost done shopping. That means if we get home in time, I might still be able to bust them!" Candace exclaimed before running back off after her mother.

"_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"**_

"Augh, this is embarrassing. Trapped in my own trap along with my arch-nemesis. It could be worse though, it could be Norm instead of you." Doofenshmirtz said as he glanced over his shoulder at the robot.

"I'm folding the boss's underwear." Norm said cheerfully as he went about folding a pair of "Perry the Platypus" boxers. Perry glared at Doofenshmirtz in silent annoyance.

"What? It's not the first time you've seen those!" Doofenshmirtz said as he struggled to stand up, however as he did, the cut extension cord from the wall got knocked into the puddle of water left over from the "Bucket-o-water-inator" causing a spark to reach the other severed end and complete the circuit, restoring power to the De-Cable-Inator which promptly went haywire and started firing scissors in all directions.

"Uh-oh!" Doofenshmirtz yelped as he fell over and attempted to slither away like a worm. A pair of the scissors landed inside the locking mechanism on Perry's cage. Not missing an opportunity, Perry quickly used the lodged scissors as a lock pick, opening the cage and escaping.

"Help me Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz shouted in fear as he continued slithering. Perry rolled his eyes and hurried after the fleeing doctor. He quickly ran over and picked up Doofenshmirtz before hurling him screaming towards the De-Cable-Inator.

"HOW IS THIS HELPING?" He asked before crashing into the side of the Inator and turning it out towards the window and hitting the self-destruct button simultaneously.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as Perry escaped on his hovercraft as fast as he could, returning to the Flynn-Fletcher home as the Inator exploded into dust.

**At the factory…**

"Well everyone, after our first day of sales, we've raised more than two hundred thousand dollars for the Fireside Girls!" Phineas announced to their friends.

"That's after taxes and payroll." Baljeet added, still stuck in the tree.

"So it looks like today was a success." Phineas said as he turned and saw Ferb still tinkering with one of the Action Platypus dolls.

"Hey Ferb, are you still having trouble with that thing?" Phineas asked as Ferb nodded. Just then a pair of safety scissors flew inside the window of the factory and hit a button on the Action Platypus doll maker machine, a button marked "Jetpack Test." At that the engines on all the Action Platypus doll jetpacks fired up. Outside the house, Candace and Linda arrived back from shopping. Candace quickly scrambled towards the backyard and was relieved to see the factory still there.

"It's still here! You guys are so busted!" Candace exclaimed before turning and running back towards the front, shouting for her mom. Without warning however the jetpack on the Action Platypus doll in Ferb's hands fired up and rocketed into the sky. The others then heard a rumbling sound coming from inside the factory.

"That can't be good." Phineas said as all of the toys rocketed upwards but couldn't get through the roof. As a result the combined thrust of millions of Action Platypus dolls caused the entire factory to lift off and fly away into the sky. Candace and Linda arrived soon after, Candace again completely oblivious to the lack of proof.

"See Mom? See? See? See?" Candace asked pointing and hopping up and down. Linda looked but all she saw was Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls.

"Hi Mom!" Phineas said casually with a wave. He then heard Perry's chittering noise and looked down to see said Platypus standing next to him.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said. Candace looked at the lack of factory with a blank and crestfallen expression.

"Oh hi kids. Anyone up for some snacks?" Linda asked as a chorus of "Me"-s followed and she headed into the house. Candace sighed in defeat and headed back into the house. Unbeknownst to everyone however…

"Umm…hello? Is anyone going to get me out of the tree? Anyone? Phineas? Ferb? Isabella?...Perry?" Baljeet asked as he continued hanging from the tree.

* * *

**The End.**

**Please R&R…**

I'm also taking suggestions for ideas for new Phineas and Ferb stories. Just name some projects for the boys and maybe some new –Inator's for Doofenshmirtz. Feel free to leave your suggestions in your reviews. (Suggestions are welcome but not required.). Oh and I made up the song (save for the Fireside Girls song from Isabella and the Temple of Sap part) so there's no real tune to it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it so Star Tours Traveler is out! Peace!


End file.
